The present invention relates to the technical field of balancing turbomachine rotors.
It relates more particularly to a balancing flyweight for a turbomachine rotor.
It also relates to a disk of a turbomachine rotor equipped with such a flyweight.
It furthermore relates to a turbomachine rotor comprising such a disk.
Finally, it relates to a turbomachine comprising such a rotor. The turbomachine can in particular be an aircraft engine.
In the following text, the term “axial” refers to an axial direction of the turbomachine, the term “longitudinal” refers to a longitudinal direction of the balancing flyweight, whilst the term “transverse” is used for a transverse direction of the turbomachine or of the balancing flyweight.